


Let the Punishment Fit the Crime

by dreaminrubies



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Kink Meme, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminrubies/pseuds/dreaminrubies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for kink meme prompt: After all, he is her new father figure. When Abigail does something that Hannibal far from approves of (maybe she kills on her own and leaves evidence, or someting as simple as rudeness), he takes it into his own hands to teach her a fair lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Punishment Fit the Crime

                Abigail squirmed in her seat when Hannibal’s stern gaze fell upon her.

                “Um, I already apologized to Dr. Bloom,” she said meekly.

                “Do you think an apology excuses your behavior, Abigail?”

                “I….no,” she whispered and lowered her head.

                Hannibal gave curt nod of agreement before he moved over to the blue couch and took a seat.

                “Come,” he beckoned and Abigail slowly pushed to her feet.  Warmth began to curl and clench inside of her stomach.  One hand reached out and clamped around her wrist once she was close enough.  She is pulled between her legs then he let go of the grip he had on her wrist.  His hands settled on her waist, fingers splayed around her hips with his nails digging slightly into the curve of her bottom.  Her breath hitched slightly.  She started to wonder why she agreed to this in the first place. _Because, you’re a bad, bad girl, Abigail, a wicked little thing and you want this, you deserve this_.

                Her mouth went dry when he started to unfasten her jeans.  He took his time in pulling the denim down to just below her knees.  Her panties quickly joined and she wondered if he could smell just how wet she was.  His hand is around her wrist again and this time she is pulled over his lap.  Her instinct was to find a comfortable position, but she should know better.  He is the one in control.  He pressed a firm hand against the middle of her back to stop her squirming.  His other hand grabbed her ponytail and tugged so she ended up shifting forward a bit.  He made it so her bottomwas raised slightly so that she’s certain to feel every single swat.  A small whimper escaped her mouth.

                “Starting to regret your behavior?” he asked as one hand swept over her bare bottom.

                “Ye….yes,” she pushed out.

                “You should consider yourself very lucky, Abigail.  You know what I normally do to rude little girls,” Hannibal stated darkly and she shivered.  A sudden image of Hannibal sautéing her bare cheeks popped into her head and she felt heat pool between her legs.  _Such a naughty girl, Abigail, tsk tsk tsk_.

                She didn’t anticipate the first smack and a soft yelp is emitted.  Hannibal watched as a pink mark bloomed upon her porcelain skin.  His lips curved into a grin and the spanking is continued.  Abigail did her best to behave.  But it did sting and soon the tears burned her eyes.   Her behind felt like it was on fire and she pictured how red it must be.

                “P….please, I’m sorry,” she begged, choking on her words slightly.

                “Are you, my little Abigail?” Hannibal mused.  He paused the spanking and his hand settled between her thighs now, fingers curled around her damp curls.  “It does not feel like you are sorry.  It feels like you are enjoying this far too much.”

                Her face burned with humiliation.  “P…puh…please,” she whimpered.  She can’t even squirm away because his grip is iron clad.

                His fingers stroked her curls before two find their way inside of her.  Abigail can’t help but moan.  _Dirty, dirty little Abigai_ l.  His fingers curved inside of her, slowly stretched her muscles.

                “Oh god,” she cried out.  Tightness in her belly now.  His thumb circled around her clit.

                She mewled like a little animal.  “Pleasee,” she begged through her soft pants and gasps for air.

                “You were a naughty girl this morning, Abigail.  I’m not sure you should be allowed to come,” he commented.

                “N…no, please, I’ll be good, I’ll be good,” she promised in a quivering voice.

                “Will you?  You know what will happen if you break that promise,” he replied darkly.

                “I k…know, I promise.  I promise to be good.”

                “Do you?”  His fingers pressed deeper inside of her.

                “Yes, daddy, I will be your good girl!” she screamed out.  She can’t hold off much longer, but she knew better than to come before he granted her permission.

                “Go ahead then, my sweet girl.”

                She bit down her bottom lip as her body shook into a hard orgasm.  She is reduced to a panting mess over his lap.

                “Thank you, daddy,” she whispered as Hannibal alternated between stroking her back and red bottom.

                “You’re welcome,” he replied.  He allowed her to lay there awhile long before he guided her into standing position.  He fixed her underwear and jeans before he cuddled her against his chest.  Her arms wrapped around him and she held on tight.  Once she is calm, Hannibal turned her around and guided her over to his desk with a hand pressed against her lower back.  Alana shifted a bit in the chair, feeling wet and in need of her own release.  With a gentle press to her shoulder, Hannibal forced Abigail to her knees.

                “Show me what a good girl you are by giving your mother a proper apology,” he instructed.

                Abigail beamed up at Alana.  “Please, Mommy.”

                Alana nodded and parted her legs before Abigail buried her face hungrily between her thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> IDK...I'm going to hell for this ;)


End file.
